Ski poles, in particular for alpine skiers, wherein the pole tube is bent in the upper area close to the pole grip, so that when the ski pole is pushed in, it can be held with a natural, unstrained position of the wrist, even when it is pushed in with its tip relatively far ahead, are known.
In order to be able to individually adjust the angle between the ski pole and the pole grip, a ski pole with an adjustment device is known from published German application, DE 44 40 343, by means of which the pole grip can be fixed in an angled away position with respect to the pole tube. Further than that, the length of the ski pole disclosed in the noted publication can be changed, so that it can be adapted to various body sizes and can be shortened to a shorter size for better stowing in a backpack or the like.
However, it is disadvantageous in connection with the known ski pole in that the stowing size, i.e. the minimum length of the ski pole, is considerably larger than with known ski poles whose length can be changed in a telescopic manner, because a lower portion of the ski pole can only be pushed into the upper pole tube as far as the hinge of the adjustment device. Because of this, either the stowing size is increased, or the pole must be divided several times for achieving a shorter stowing size, but this is correspondingly disadvantageous in regard to cost.